fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Happy Pretty Cure!
Happy Happy Pretty Cure (ハッピーハッピープリキュア！''Happīhappīpurikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the first installment to Nina Atsuiaka's fanon Pretty Cure sub-series. It started airing on February 7, 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The series' main motifs are legends, charms and loyalty. Like Pretty Cure La La La!, Happy Happy Pretty Cure! has managed to get itself a 20-issue comic series by Luminosity Comics. Plot ''Ophiuchus is a wanted criminal all over Friendgale. People are searching for him left and right, but a new threat has been discovered: Don'yoku. He is taking control of Friendgale's Amare and Gaudium and turns Friendgale into a forced labor factory. Sato doesn't think any of this is right and she leaves her planet. She ends up in the small town of Setaka where she meets Mariko, Misaki, and Kaede, the best of friends who will never be split apart! Are these the people Sato was looking for? Will they refuel the Train of Peace? Characters Pretty Cure * Mariko Ito '(伊藤真理子 ''Itō Mariko) Mariko is from Shiramine and moved to Setaka. She is calm but can be energetic at times. Her favorite day of the week is Sunday. Her alto ego is '''Cure Glitter (キュアグリッター Kyuagurittā) and her color is pink and her sub-color is white. * Misaki Kagome (カゴメ美咲 Kagome Misaki) Misaki is calm and intellegent. A big fan girl of things DragonStar XX and Haruto, but mostly Pretty Cure. She was said to be an outcast and a loner and this resulting into bullying and harassment. Her alto-ego is Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyuabureizu) and her color is purple and her sub-color is red. * Kaede Ueda '(上田楓 ''Ueda Kaede) Kaede is shy and considered "strange". Like Yayoi, she likes to draw. Fanart is her specialty. Max Boxer and Martha Ginger is her OTP. She joined also in HHPC03. Her alto-ego is '''Cure Twirl (キュアトワール Kyuatowāru) and her color is yellow and her sub-color is red. * Junko Mori '(森順子 ''Mori Junko) Junko is interested in animals, especially wolves. She also likes taking photos of landscapes, and unlike Kaede, she's bad at drawing. She joined the group in HHPC04. Her alto-ego is '''Cure Terra (キュアテラ Kyuatera) and her color is green and her sub-color is pink. * Sayuri Mori (森さゆり Mori Sayuri) Sayuri is the first redhead to be a Blue Pretty Cure. She has an anger issue and when she doesn't she is reading her favorite books. Her adopted sister is Junko, which makes it the sixth sibling pair where the two siblings are Pretty Cure. She joined the group in HHPC05 Her alto-ego is Cure Seashell '(キュアシーシェル ''Kyuashīsheru) and her color is blue and her sub-color is peach. Mascots '''Sato (砂糖 Satō) - A bunny-like mascot. She needs to get... something? Probably hearts and happiness. Villains [[Ophiuchus|'Ophiuchus']] - The main villain of the show. Takes on the persona of Don'yoku (貪欲 Don'yoku) until Act 3. Dononsuta are the monsters summoned by the 3 Dark Souls Jokku (ジョック Jokku) - Sayuri and Junko's brother and the youngest of the 3 dark souls Mudana '(無駄な ''Mudana) - The only female in the 3 dark souls '''Akame (赤目 Akame) - The eldest and strongest of the 3 souls Keigo Otani (圭吾大谷 Keigo Ōtani) - A normal man who was hypnotized by Don'yoku and took the persona of "The Creep". In HHPC48, he was set free. Ren Hatakenaka '''- Mariko's old friend from Shinomine. She goes to the art club. Don'yoku found her and hypnotized her. Her alter ego is '''Cure Belladonna and her theme color is black and her sub color is purple. She is still causing chaos to Setaka to this day Supporting Characters Ito Asao - Asao is Mariko's edgy brother. He hates school, he hates his mom, Hamasaki Kosuke Locations * Setaka * Shinonome * Friendgale * Don'yokuland Items * Amare * Gaudium Trivia * Original names include: ** Cure Sundae (Now Glitter) ** Cure Treasure (Now Blaze) ** Cure Cinnamon ** Cure Forest (Now Terra) ** Cure Verde ** Cure Cheerleader (Now Seashell) ** Cure Sweet ** Cure Twirl was the only cure who didn't get a rename. * The Pretty Cure used to have 5 mascots who had french names. Some of the animals were a dog for Blaze, a cat for Glitter and a zebra for Seashell. None of them survived and were replaced by Sato. * In HHPC45 it was revealed that Junko and Don'yoku were siblings. It was also confirmed that they weren't fully human, and only their father was. They were born in eggs from a bird lady. Gallery 20170205 040948.jpg Category:Fan Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Happy Happy Pretty Cure!